de spijt
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Mungkin untuk engkau berdua, cuma perlu sebuah pelurusan. / canon - time skips - historical fic / nether/fem!nesia /


**de spijt  
**Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Netherlands/female!Indonesia. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: slightly historical, time skips, various PoV.

_(Mungkin untuk engkau berdua, cuma perlu sebuah pelurusan.)_

* * *

**1978\. **_Naskah asli Negarakertagama kembali ke tangan Indonesia._

Dia memeluk paket daun lontar itu dengan kedua tangan kuning langsat rampingnya, dan kau, Netherlands, hanya menatap dari kejauhan, dari ruang seberang yang dipisahkan lapisan kaca tebal tembus pandang. Dia bahagia, dan kau, Netherlands, sengsara.

Dia bisa mendapatkan lagi pusaka Negarakertagama-nya, dan dia riang. Kau kehilangan, Netherlands. Dan kau tak berdaya dipeluk lara. Bukan karena kau gundah karena salah satu koleksi berhargamu hilang, tidak, tentu saja, karena alasan itu terlalu murah untuk dijual pada dunia sebagai alasanmu bersedih.

Tetapi karena kau makin merasa jauh dengannya karena satu lagi memoar tentangnya lepas dari tanahmu.

(Kalian sudah tambah jauh sebelum ini.)

O, kau hanya tidak terlalu cerdas mengungkap rindu.

Mata kalian bertemu ketika dia sudah siap-siap pergi.

"Nether!" kata-kata Indonesia tidak terdengar, tetapi kau bisa membacanya dengan mudah. Namamu selalu diungkap dengan caranya sendiri dari bibirnya, dan kau selalu hafal itu.

Dia melambaikan tangan, kau mendekat dengan tangkas. Ketidaksabaran adalah penyakit yang tak kaupelihara namun selalu ada ketika dia memanggilmu, apalagi secara khusus.

"Terima kasih karena acara hari ini lancar," dia sudah tidak lagi memegang benda yang tadi kauserahkan, orang-orangnya yang berjas resmi sudah membawanya ke dalam mobil, "Dan terima kasih sudah mengembalikan barang-barang berhargaku."

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Lalu dia pergi. Kau tidak sempat memegang tangannya—seperti yang kaumimpikan tadi malam—bahkan mengucapkan apapun untuknya.

Angin menyapu jejaknya. Mobilnya lepas dari halaman gedung pertemuan. Rodanya telah bergulir tanpa bekas untuk dipandang alih-alih dikenang. Kau menjadi patung yang mungkin kalau dia lihat akan dia tertawakan dan dia bandingkan dengan apa yang ada di ibukotanya, yang seringkali disebut sebagai patung pengucap selamat datang.

Tapi kau, Netherlands, merasa tak apa disebut sebagai patung asalkan itu patung negerinya, itu artinya kaubisa berada di dekatnya lebih lama dari yang kauinginkan. Kutuk saja para pengejek, karena yang lebih penting adalah kau ditambah dia, bukan kau ditambah olok-olokan.

* * *

**1994**. _Benteng (Museum) Vredeburg._

Dulu dia pernah memojokkanmu, wahai Indonesia, di salah satu sudut ruangan, ketika tempat ini masih menjadi tempat kebanggaan Belanda—setelah mereka memugarnya dari bangunan persegi super sederhana milik Sultan, tentu saja—dan waktu itu kau masih dirantai olehnya.

(Rantai fisik yang akhirnya mengikat ke batin, tentu saja.)

Kau ingat persis pemojokan itu. Kalian hanya bertengkar karena kau mengamuk kelelahan karena dirantainya. Padahal waktu itu adalah untuk santai sore kalian, sebenarnya, tapi kau mengacaukan moodnya dengan menyumpahinya dan mekepaskan amarahmu seperti banjir dan ketika itu dia tidak membangun damnya.

Tapi akhirnya dia membanjirkan kembali amarah itu padamu lewat hempasan dan dorongannya ke dinding pada tubuh ringkihmu. O, betapa tidak berdayanya kau waktu itu, Indonesia, karena tubuhmu sendiri lemah karena perpecahan orang-orangmu yang masih belum bersatu benar dan perang antarsuku serta antarsaudara masih kerap terjadi.

"Kau ..." dia berkata waktu itu, lalu di masa sekarang kau mengelus dinding yang pernah menjadi penopangmu, "Kau tidak paham."

Kau melontarkan serapah sebebas kuda yang berlari kencang pada wajahnya. Tetapi dia bergeming dan lengannya masih merekatkan lehermu ke tembok benteng.

"Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu dari perang negara besar!"

"Omong kosong! Kau membunuh mereka, kau merusak pemerintahan kerajaan di dalam negeriku, kau menghancurkan rakyatku, kau memperlakukan mereka seperti binatang. Kau—"

Lalu kau menetapkan untuk memutus pemutaran memorimu setelah itu. Kau hanya tidak ingin mengiris luka yang sudah mulai kering. Masokis, kau tidak ingin digolongkan begitu. Biarlah semuanya tersimpan di dalam kotak penuh debu dan kau akan segera menggunduli hutan memorimu atas itu untuk ditanami dengan bibit-bibit indah pembangunan negeri yang sedang ramai digalakkan. Mungkin kau juga akan meledakkan bom nuklir di ladang ingatan tentang kekejamannya agar semua luka pun musnah dan terganti dengan penampung memori yang baru yang akan segera tumbuh di kepalamu.

Kau mundur dari dinding museum. Seketika kau rindu tangannya yang menempel di lehermu.

Dan ketika kautahu bahwa dia sebenarnya melakukan itu juga untuk melindungi daerahmu agar tidak dicaplok oleh negara lain yang tak perlu ditanyakan liciknya—oh sebenarnya kau sudah tahu ini berdekade-dekade yang lalu—kau jadi ingin membawanya ke ladang melatimu dan membiarkan aroma tembakaunya bergumul adil dengan bau melatimu.

(Dan kalau boleh, bibirmu dan bibirnya juga.)

(—Tapi itu tak mungkin. Kau hanya mengandaikan dan kata _kemustahilan_ adalah bunyi dari gelak tawa yang disemburkan dunia untukmu yang terlalu merindu.)

Lalu jemarimu lepas dari dinding. Begitu pula namanya dari bibirmu.

Aah, rindu itu jelek. Sejelek jarak Yogyakarta – Amsterdam.

* * *

**April 2013**. _Pameran barang-barang sisa pendudukan Belanda di Museum Verzet_

Kau berkeliling museum yang sudah tutup. Besok tempat ini masih akan dibuka lalu tiba-tiba saja kau berharap dia akan datang untuk menyaksikan ini—lalu kau akan jadi _guide tour_-nya. Oh, Netherlands, berharap sekali kau. Seperti remaja baru jatuh cinta saja. Padahal, tidak cukupkah tiga puluh lima dekade waktu kalian bersama untuk saling mengakui bahwa kalian sama-sama membutuhkan? Hanya cara kalian yang salah—dan mengorbankan tak terhitung nyawa—waktu itu..

Kau mengakui bahwa kau yang agung di tanahnya dulu juga pernah dihujat rakyatnya dengan memajang sumpah-serapah tertulis _inlanders_ terhadap pasukan Belanda di zaman kolonialisme itu di pameranmu.

Uh, coba saja wanita itu tahu kau memajang benda ini. Mungkin dia akan menciummu.

Kau mengkhayal lagi. Terlewatkankah olehmu masa tiga puluh lima dekade itu untuk bermanis-manis ria dengannya?

Oh, iya. Kau _menyiksanya_ waktu itu. Kau mencintai dengan salah cara dan dia menghendakimu jua tetapi tanpa daya.

Kalian sama-sama tidak bisa meluruskan masalah dengan baik waktu itu.

Kau mencintainya tapi memaksakan kehendakmu. Dia ingin dibimbing olehmu tapi dia kerap mengecammu. Salah siapa? Oh, kau. Kau tentu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau melepaskan kemarahan pada tatapanmu terhadap kotak kaca berisi barang pameran itu. Malangnya si benda.

Kaca kotak itu bening bak telaga _Nesië_-mu, benda bersejarah yang sesungguhnya milik bersama bersemayam di sana. Kotaknya begitu kecil, bendanya pun ringkih. Tipis. Tua. Kusam. Menguning. Namun rasa yang tersimpan di benda kenangan tersebut takkan muat di kotak sesempit itu.

Tetapi kau juga tidak akan membuat rasamu di benda itu terlihat luas oleh dunia. Kau akan menutup _kotak kaca_mu dengan tirai tergelap yang pernah ada. Lalu kau menghitung mundur waktu sampai waktu tertepat tiba untuk menyingkapkannya pada dia, Sang Indonesia.

Menyingkap tabir kesalahpahaman yang mengusutkan benang merah kalian.

* * *

**Present days.**

Adalah di Benteng Dubrovnik, ketika Indonesia sudah selesai menemani orang-orang mudanya tampil menari untuk sebuah acara seni internasional, Indonesia menemukan seekor kelinci melompat-lompat lincah melangkahi petak demi petak selasar benteng.

"Hei, manis, sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kelinci itu menatap Indonesia seolah dia sudah mengenalnya. Mata merahnya mungkin akan berucap, _rasanya aku sering melihat wajah orang ini di rumah Mijnheer_, andai saja mata bisa berujar verbal. Dia mematung dan hanya bergerak sedikit ketika Indonesia mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya di udara tinggi-tinggi hingga wanita itu harus mendongak menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Tuanmu siapa? Kau tersesat ya? Aku akan bantu mencarikan tuanmu—"

"Tidak perlu."

Alis Indonesia terangkat, "—Oh ..."

Netherlands mengambil kelinci itu dari tangan Indonesia, dan langsung memeluknya di dadanya dengan satu tangan. "Dia sering melarikan diri. Apa kabar?"

Mungkin Netherlands harus memberi penghargaan pada dirinya sendiri atas kemampuannya berakting dan melupakan luka demi sebuah lakon di atas benteng.

"Ba—baik! Ya, halo, Nether, tidak kusangka kita bisa bertemu lagi di sini, hehe," dia menggaruk lengannya sebentar.

Netherlands mendekat, tapi berhenti di jarak sekian jengkal. Lucu karena selama ini dia hafal karakteristik Indonesia hingga ke intinya, tetapi dia sempat buta dan alpa sesaat tentang budaya Indonesia ketika bertemu orang asing. Bukan ciuman, bukan pelukan—sebesar apapun Netherlands menginginkannya—tetapi hanya sebuah jabatan tangan.

Dan Indonesia ternyata langsung melakukannya, "Lama tidak bertemu. Kenapa tidak bilang-bilang bahwa kau juga ikut di festival Kroasia ini? Tapi aku tidak melihat orang-orangmu tadi, lho, apa kau ikut yang hari berikutnya saja?"

Indonesia dan segala basa-basinya. Menghaluskan suasana. Seolah semua orang tak bisa blak-blakan. Netherlands bosan, tetapi hal itulah yang _menyusun _Indonesia. Dia tidak dapat mengelak, dan memang enggan. Bukan Indonesia namanya jika bukan disusun atas hal-hal seperti apa adanya dia sekarang.

Indonesia yang selalu disembunyikan Netherlands di balik sebingkai lukisan raja lamanya (ditatapinya di waktu-waktu tertentu setelah periode menahan dirinya habis), sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Netherlands membalas jabatan tangan itu.

"Aku hanya liburan. Tidak ikut festival."

"Oh, begitu!"

"Hn."

"..."

"..."

Lalu, setelah topik untuk dibahas tidak ada lagi, yang muncul berikutnya adalah apa yang menghuni diri mereka selama waktu perpisahan. Netherlands dan sesal bisunya, Indonesia dengan rindu kelamnya.

"Um, aku ..."

"Pulang? Tidak," Netherlands menebak dan tak memberi toleransi.

"Eh?"

"Aku ... ingin bicara," Netherlands menepi dan bertopang pada pagar beton. Kelincinya melarikan diri namun menyamankan tubuh putihnya di dekat kaki sang tuan. Dia cukup pintar untuk tidak membuat panik Netherlands yang sekarang sedang panik juga tentang hal abstrak pengganjal hatinya.

"Ya, si-silahkan saja. Tentang hubungan bilateral, kah? Jika benar, kita bisa membicarakannya lebih lanjut besok bersama orang-orangku."

"Bukan."

Hening, lama. Indonesia membiarkannya namun sesekali mencuri pandang pada Netherlands. Kakinya bertekuk salah satu, secara bergantian, dan ujung celana biru gelapnya kotor terkena sepatu. Satu-dua kali pandangan mereka beradu, tapi bukan itu waktu di mana akhirnya mereka mengalahkan keheningan.

Pada akhirnya, Netherlands-lah yang memulai, "Apa setiap manusia—termasuk kita—diciptakan untuk menyesal?"

Mereka sudah hidup terlalu lama untuk tidak memahami maksud sama lain. Mereka selalu mengerti, tetapi ketidakinginan untuk bicara baik-baik mengusutkan semuanya. Rindu terkekang di balik hening, dan kesalahpahaman menjadi raja. Menertawakan mereka, lalu mereka hanya bisa memendam. Malu pada zaman, malu pada masa lalu, padahal yang mereka butuh hanyalah masa depan di mana semua akan jadi manis. Sayang, prasyarat untuk manisnya waktu yang akan datang belum mereka penuhi.

"Kalau diciptakan untuk menyesal, berarti kita juga diciptakan untuk keinginan meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahan, bukan?" Indonesia tak menatap Netherlands, dan dia menaikkan ritsleting jaket bermodel blazer krem miliknya. Agak macet di tengah, Netherlands ternyata berinisiatif. Tangan besarnya tak sebanding dengan tangan Indonesia yang kepayahan mengatasi masalah.

Indonesia melanjutkan, "Dengan menyesal, berarti kau berharap maaf darinya dan ingin berdamai, baik dengannya maupun masa lalu. Benar atau keliru?"

Netherlands menyentuh rambut panjang Indonesia yang melekuk di bahu. Halusnya tetap sama seperti dulu. "Benar."

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya," Indonesia tersenyum, kemudian meletakkan tangannya di depan dada Netherlands, "Yang perlu kaulakukan hanyalah memperlakukannya sebagaimana seharusnya dan melupakan penyesalan. Karena penyesalan itu sudah dibayar dengan kata maaf. Lunas, 'kan?"

Netherlands menutup matanya. Lama. Menghirup aroma udara Kroasia yang tiba-tiba berganti menjadi aroma melati dan diisi gemerisik daun pinang yang tua.

Dia membukanya.

Dan Indonesia hilang.

"Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku sebelum kau mengatakan kenapa kau memaafkanku," Netherlands berbisik.

"Karena aku mencintaimu," jawaban dari samping.

Netherlands berbalik. Kelincinya ada di pelukan Indonesia.

"Ikut aku," Netherlands tak berpikir untuk memberikan waktu bagi Indonesia, karena tangan mereka sudah menjadi satu tautan dan langkah mereka selaras. Netherlands meninggalkan benteng dengan membawa Indonesia ke tempat dia menginap.

Netherlands membuat Indonesia menunggu di depan pintu cukup lama. Kelincinya tak mau beranjak dari pelukan Indonesia, tertidur lelap dan tampak nyaman sekali.

"Untukmu," Netherlands menyerahkan sebuket tulip merah. Satu tangkai berada di tangannya, anehnya. Untuk apa, Indonesia tidak mau mempertanyakannya. "Aku memiliki banyak hal tentangmu di rumahku, dan setidaknya simpanlah sesuatu tentangku di rumahmu."

"Oh, Nether, benda sisa-sisa zaman kolonisasi memang masih banyak di museumku. Benda-bendaku di museummu juga banyak, 'kan—"

Netherlands menggeleng, "Bukan museum."

Kening Indonesia mengerut.

"Bukan museum, tetapi rumah yang sebenarnya. Tempat tinggalku. Aku menyimpan sesuatu tentangmu."

Dan Netherlands berharap Indonesia tidak mempertanyakannya lebih jauh lagi.

Bunga itu sudah berpindah tangan, dan Indonesia tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak perlu menyimpan apapun tentangmu di rumah tempat tinggalku. Karena kau ada di sini," dia menunjuk dadanya. "Terima kasih tulipnya, Nether. Akan kusimpan dan kuawetkan."

Netherlands pun mengangkat satu tulip yang ditinggalnya, dan dilepaskannya dua kelopak sekaligus. Indonesia memandang tak paham, namun tak juga bertanya apapun ketika Netherlands menempelkan dua kelopak tulip itu di atas matanya yang sekarang sudah terpejam refleks karena tangan yang mendekat.

"Aku tahu kau tidak terlalu suka kontak fisik secara berlebihan dengan orang-orang, berbeda dengan budaya kami," satu kelopak mata di bawah kelopak tulip dikecup, "Inilah caraku untukmu," satu mata lagi.

Indonesia tergelak ketika kelopak bunga itu jatuh saat dia membuka mata. "Bagiku itu cara yang lucu," dia tertawa lagi melihat telinga Netherlands yang memerah, "dan romantis. Terima kasih sudah memahamiku."

Indonesia pun mengangkat kelinci Netherlands hingga sejajar dengan wajahnya, kemudian mengecup bibir kelinci itu. Lantas diserahkannya pada Netherlands secara langsung dengan menempelkan bibir Netherlands pada mulut kelinci yang telah terbangun mendadak itu.

"Selamat malam, Nether. Aku pulang."

"_Goedeavond_."

Indonesia setengah berlari melintasi koridor. Decit sepatu ketsnya terdengar semakin menjauh dalam waktu singkat.

Udara yang mendengar bisikan tipis mereka selanjutnya.

"Aku mencintaimu—"

"_Ik hou van jou_—"

"—Aku tidak ingin siapapun selain kau."

"—_Ik wil niemand anders dan jou_."

**end.**

* * *

**quickfact**:

\- **de spijt**: (de speit) "the regret".

\- **1978**: naskah asli Negarakertagama kembali ke tangan Indonesia setelah selama beberapa lama berada di Belanda, dibawa oleh orang Belanda pada zaman kolonial untuk diteliti.

\- **April 2013**, diadakan pameran di Museum Verzet yang berisi banyak hal tentang zaman kolonialisasi Belanda di Hindia. Kertas yang berisi sumpah-serapah rakyat Indonesia dalam bahasa Belanda terhadap pemerintahan kolonial, dan bahkan pidato Soekarno diputar berulang-ulang. sumber: kompasiana.

* * *

A/N: thanks to beb alya atas ide dan masukannya tempo hari di statusku waktu itu xoxo dan oh kenapa ketemunya malah di kroasia dan bukan di indonesia atau belanda aja? simpel, karena authornya lagi seneng sama negara-negara semenanjung balkan, kan asik kalo otpnya ketemuan di negara favorit /plek

.

.

p.s.: kalo ada yang salah di faktanya tolong dikoreksi yuuaaa nisanya riset kilat ahuhu /o/


End file.
